<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>magic highschool shitposts by epiphanieee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628363">magic highschool shitposts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphanieee/pseuds/epiphanieee'>epiphanieee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, im too lazy - Freeform, sorry lol, too many tags, what am i supposed to do with these helppppp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphanieee/pseuds/epiphanieee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lol i just want to write fluff. no specific schedule but maybe every month or maybe never again. just some generic magic highschool stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC - Relationship, fuck everything man, idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>magic highschool shitposts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to make it in college, and have them share a dorm, buttt it would be weird if they all had the same classes. So I just made it a highschool with dorms bc i didn't know what to do ok. also i have decided that it is too hard to give 2 subjects to each teacher(except for a few). so im giving up on that lmao</p><p>Explanation of classes:<br/>Flight- everyone can clip on an elytra band(like a bracelet) and their wings come out. Different wings for different people, based on personality and stuff. (literally stolen from yuudoufu’s fic. its super cool plz go read it.)<br/>Potion master- exactly as it sounds<br/>Spirit instructor- Everyone has a spirit, controlling it will help with magic and magic related things. It can be manipulated by others to make you feel different emotions (that's why she’s a counselor, too.) can make you feel happy, sad, etc. But it's very hard to do. Honing your ability to control your spirit will make you feel more comfortable with magic and improve your skills drastically.<br/>Passive magic instructor-  Passive magic is healing and buffs. Teaches how to elongate the amount of time to have these buffs and how potent they are. Healing is hard to do. Teaches how to heal different types of wounds(burns, scratches, etc.)<br/>Defensive magic instructor- Defensive magic is different types of shields. Different kinds for fire magic, ice magic, etc.<br/>Offensive magic instructor- Teaches attack magic. Main elements are fire, water, ground, air, and space.<br/>Sparring instructor- Supervises people while sparring and for real-world experience. Gives advice, too.</p><p>main-ish Character list:<br/>Mr. Minecraft- Principal and flight instructor- Philza Minecraft<br/>Mr. Schlatt- Potion master- Jonathan Schlatt<br/>Mr. Eret- Potion master- Eret<br/>Ms. Puffy- Counselor and spirit instructor- Captain Puffy<br/>Mr. Dude- Counselor and Spirit instructor- Awesamdude<br/>Ms. Nihachu- Nurse and Passive magic teacher- Niki Nihachu<br/>Mr. Soot- Assistant nurse Passive magic teacher- Wilbur Soot<br/>Mr. Halo- Defensive magic teacher- Badboy Halo<br/>Mr. Skeppy- Defensive magic teacher- Skeppy<br/>Coach Punz- Sparring instructor- Punz<br/>Coach Purpled- Sparring instructor- Purpled<br/>Mr. Blade- Offensive magic teacher-Techno Blade<br/>Mr. WasTaken- Offensive magic teacher- Dream WasTaken<br/>Tommy- Bad student, can do it if he tries tho<br/>Tubbo- Okay student, works hard, achieves just above average<br/>Ranboo- Good student- Diligent, superb grades, still thinks he’s bad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ughhhhh.” Tommy groaned as he extended his arms up to stretch. The savory scent of eggs and toast filled his nostrils with a pleasant savory scent the moment he woke up.<br/>
“Good morning, Tommy.” Ranboo says to greet his sleepy roommate. He always woke up really early to have lots of time before school to shower, make breakfast, even study a little before class. Right now, he was in front of the stove, making sunny side up eggs.<br/>
“M’rnin R’nboooo,” he mumbles back, “Where’s Tubbo?”<br/>
“Ah, Tubbo just left, he went to go study in the library.”<br/>
“Oh.”<br/>
He was a bit disappointed, he always looked forward to talking with Tubbo. Whatever, he’d see him in class. Tommy looked at the clock, 7:00 AM. About time he got up. He planted his elbows onto the mattress and pushed his torso up. Yawning on the way, he walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. After undressing, he turned on the shower and quickly scrubbed himself down. Refreshed, clean, and feeling more awake, he put on his signature white and red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Then, after smearing some toothpaste on his toothbrush bristles, he brushes his teeth. Inspecting his appearance in the mirror as he swirls the small bristles on his teeth.<br/>
“Pfftoo.” Tommy spits out the residual toothpaste and rinses his mouth. Striding out of the bathroom, he combs his fingers through his short, dirty blond hair. Entering the kitchen, he sees Ranboo getting ready to leave.<br/>
“Hey Tommy, I left you some toast. We gotta go.” Ranboo hastily said.<br/>
Tommy glanced at his phone. 7:45. First period starts in 15 minutes.<br/>
“Shit. We’ve got to go.” Tommy snatched the toast out of the unplugged toaster and walked over to Ranboo. They still had an adequate amount of time, no need to run. As they were walking they made small talk. Except Tommy’s version of small talk was quite different from others.<br/>
“Ranboo, did you know that I have fifteen girlfriends?”<br/>
“I’m sure you do Tommy.” Ranboo said, words dripping with sarcasm.<br/>
“It’s true! And I hate all of them.”<br/>
“Tommy, you need better conversation topics.” They both giggled. As they were walking past the library, Tubbo popped out from behind them.<br/>
“Hello!”<br/>
“AAHHHHH!” Tommy looked behind him to see what had scared him so much, only to see a confused and very non-threatening Tubbo.<br/>
“What the fuck,Tubbo! You almost made me shit myself”<br/>
“What? Really? Oh! Hi, Ranboo!” Tubbo said, just noticing his significantly taller roommate.<br/>
“Hi Tubbo, how was your study session?”<br/>
“Pretty good, Mr. Schlatt yelled at me for being there so early, though.”<br/>
“Yeah, you got there at like, 6:30, right?”<br/>
“No, I got a bit hungry so I went and bought some breakfast. I got to the library at around 6:45.”<br/>
“Hey! Stop talking about boring shit. I want to talk about drugs. Who are your suppliers?” Tommy yelled loudly.<br/>
“Tommy, stop talking about drugs. Mr. Minecraft is going to yell at you again. Let’s just walk to class.” Ranboo replied with an exasperated sigh.<br/>
As they walked to the first period, flight, they saw Mr. Wastaken and Mr. Blade walking by, teasing each other. They were pretty good friends, always making fun of each other. Though that was mostly Mr. Blade. Right now, they were walking along and Mr. Blade was teasing Mr. Wastaken as usual.<br/>
“Hey Dream. Wanna hang out at my place later?” Mr. Blade asked, for once looking serious.<br/>
“What? Why at your house?”<br/>
“Because you don’t have one.” Mr. Blade cackled. It was an inside joke between them that Mr. Wastaken was homeless.<br/>
“I HAVE A HOUSE, TECHNOBLADE! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?” Mr. Wastaken screamed.<br/>
“Sure, sure, Dream. Whatever you say.” Mr. Blade shot back sarcastically with a sly smile on his face.<br/>
“Oh, hey guys! Heading to class?” Mr. Wastaken finally noticed Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo walking past them.<br/>
“Hey, Mr. Wastaken! Are you really homeless?” Tubbo naively queried.<br/>
Tommy choked, going into a fit of giggles at Tubbo’s serious question. Meanwhile, Ranboo is sweating bullets, worrying how Mr. Wastaken would react.<br/>
“Wha- You heard that? No! Of course I’m not homeless!” He turned to Mr. Blade.<br/>
“Technoblade.” Mr. Wastaken said with a piercing glare, cold enough to stop global warming, “Meet me in the staff room, please.” He said through gritted teeth.<br/>
“Ha, ha, haaaa. Ummm, I’m busy right now. Gotta go uh… grade papers.” Mr. Blade nervously said, suddenly intimidated by his colleague.<br/>
He sprinted off down the hallway, Mr. Wastaken chasing after him.<br/>
As soon as the duo turned the corner Ranboo and Tommy exploded in hysterics.<br/>
“W-what the fuck, Tubbo! Oh my god, Mr. Wastaken is going to kill Mr. Blade!” Tommy spoke through his guffaws.<br/>
“Tubbo, I think you might've just started a war!” Ranboo wheezed.<br/>
“What?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ayo don't expect consistent updates because my life is far from consistent. lol but if you want another chapter you can probably spam me on twitter (shameless plug @widecat_) and i might post a chapter. this is just for fun bc i wanna write fluff. oh and ranboo is a bit out of character but i think its fine. tell me about any mistakes plz so that i can fix it. tysm for reading hope you like it.</p><p>2/22- oh my fucking god someone commented it and i realized that i didn't do platonic tags. fuuuuuck. just changed them.　THERE ARE NO ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS IN THIS OKAY?</p><p>2/24-REVISIONS BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO MAKE EVERY TEACHER HAVE 2 CLASSES</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>